


Eight Days A Week

by ghost_deadchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I love Kuroo and Tsukki together, I'll get better I hope, Inspired by Music, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nice parents, Pls I'm sorry the writing sucks, References to the Beatles, i love kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_deadchii/pseuds/ghost_deadchii
Summary: "Eight days a weekI love youEight days a weekIs not enough to show I care" - The Beatles
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Eight Days A Week

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly didn't think I'd ever get to actually writing this. I've been planning to write about Kenma and an OC I've created specifically for a story like this. I'm glad I'm sharing it with you now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

Kenma is Sora’s best friend. She loves him, but living with him was the worst decision she made. They moved to LA from Japan together about three years ago when they started a record label together, MUSIQUE RECORDS. They live in a nice three-bedroom house with two master bedrooms and a large dance studio space for Sora right underneath their rooms. The one downside… their walls are very, very, very, thin.

“Oh Kenma!” 

“Fuck.” 

_I really don’t want to hear this while I’m trying to finish this choreography._

Sora gives up on this dance for now and heads to her room. Which is right next to Kenmas. She sighs.

“Kenma! I swear to god if you guys don’t shut up I’m moving back to Japan and living with Tetsu!” She bangs on the wall a couple of times and the sounds from the room stop. 

_Ah, silence._ She thinks. But after about ten minutes there are three loud knocks on her bedroom door. _Oh fuck. I’m not opening that door._

Kenma sighs from outside Sora’s room. “Open the door Sora.” 

“No.” 

“I’m not mad. Promise.”

“Fine.”

She walks over to the door and opens and looks up at a pissed off Kenma in just boxers and a t-shirt. _Damn._ she thinks. His were tattoos peeking out from under the sleeves and ran down both arms. _No. Don’t think like that._

“Seriously? You couldn’t have told me off after I finished?” He pushes past her into her room sitting at the end of her bed. “She fucking fell asleep.”

“Go wake her up?” She rolls her eyes and sits next to him, “Also. I have told you multiple times to let me know before bringing girls home.”

“It’s three am. I thought you’d be sleeping. Also, why aren’t you sleeping?” He turns towards his best friend with concerned eyes. 

“I’ve been staying up super late to finish this choreo for Sabrina.” She lets out a long sigh and falls back onto her bed. “You should go wake her up and pay for her uber.”

Kenma lies back next to Sora and they both turn their head towards each other. “Yeah, you’re right.” He grunts and gets up, “Don’t go to sleep yet I’m coming back and we’re having a classic SoraKen movie night.” He backs out of her room with finger guns.

Sora laughs but as soon as the door shuts she closes her eyes, _not now. Please not now._

Her pulse raises and she starts breathing heavy, she hears Kenma’s door open and then footsteps towards the door. She gets up off her bed and slides down to the floor with her head on her knees. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ The front door shuts and she hears Kenma’s footsteps get closer and closer. _Stop it now. Don’t want Kenma to see you like this. All pathetic on the ground. You’re ridiculous._

There’s a knock on her door but she can’t bring herself to get up. 

“Sora?” There’s concern laced in Kenma’s voice. “I’m coming in.”

Kenma opens the door slowly. Sora gets like this sometimes. Usually when there’s so much stress on her. Kenma knows that choreographing is super stressful for her. She’s always trying to give the best to the musicians she represents. 

“Hey. I’m right here sunshine.” He sits next to her. “Is it really bad right now? Do you want me to call Seth?” 

Sora just shakes her head, she doesn't want to disturb her boyfriend right now. He'd call her ridiculous, “No. It’s worse than usual but not bad.” Kenma pulls out his phone and opens his music app. He clicks on a specific song their parents used to sing for them all the time and starts singing along. 

_*play eight days a week now*_

“Oh, I need your love babe, Guess you know it’s true.” He sings softly. 

“Hope you need my love babe, just like I need you.” Sora sings the second verse and lifts her head to look at Kenma, smiling.  
“Hold me, love me, hold me, love me.” They start singing the song together. “I ain’t got nothing but love babe. Eight days a week.” 

They both start laughing and Kenma gets up reaching for his best friend's hand. Sora takes it and Kenma pulls her up to start dancing together. Music has always been an escape for Sora and Kenma. Both of them being very creative and musically gifted. They’ve always dreamed of having a career in the music industry together. So when Kenmas youtube channel got traction they started their record label. 

“Eight days a week!” Sora laughs out. 

Kenma laughing just as hard sputters out, “Eight days a week!” He pulls them both down to lay on Sora’s bed. 

Turning their heads toward each other they sing the next line, “I love you.” Their moms always sang that line looking at them, it's just a habit for the two now.

Kenma reaches for his phone to pause the music. “God. It’s been a long time since we listened to that huh?” he sighs, “Moms would be disappointed that we don’t sing it every day.” 

Sora lets out a breathy laugh “Yeah.” Kenma turns his head toward the ceiling. His side profile is so pretty. She reaches out a hand to trace his nose, something she used to do often when they were younger. “I miss them.” 

“Me too.” he intertwined his pinky with Sora’s and set their hands down in between their bodies. Affection is not something either of them shows to a lot of people, but since they were little they’ve always intertwined their pinky with one another's when they were upset or stressed. Whenever one of them needed comfort. 

“Should we go visit?” She sits up and turns her head towards the boy next to her. “We can go see Tetsu too. And Sho!” 

“Maybe we should. It’s been a while.” He leans back on his elbows.”I miss everyone.” 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll text Tetsu and tell him we’re staying with him and Kei.” She checks the time, _3;40 am._ “Tomorrow. I’ll text him tomorrow. Oh, and I have to tell Seth! Whatever that can all wait.”

Kenma stands up. “Wanna make a fort and have a sleepover in your room tonight?” Sora springs up from her bed and with no hesitation strips it of the blankets and pillows. 

“Yes absolutely.”

Once the fort was set up they both crawled in. Sora grabbed the blanket they left out of the fort to sleep with and laid it out on top of both of their legs. “Kay’ goodnight moonshine.” She yawns.

Kenma turns toward an already asleep Sora, “Goodnight sunshine.”


End file.
